


Jeremy and the Mysterious Robots

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, lee!jeremy, ler!marionette, ler!toychica, ler!toyfreddy, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Jeremy has to fix a camera in one of the rooms while he's working. When he finishes fixing the camera, Jeremy gets a surprise visit from a couple of the animatronics...
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald/Toy Animatronics
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Jeremy and the Mysterious Robots

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? AnOtHeR FNAF TiCkLe fAnFiC?! HoW cAn ThIs Be?!
> 
> Just playing around. Hope you guys enjoy!

Jeremy has heard all the rumors. He's heard the urban legends about the child killer in the animatronic suit, and the children's deaths. He's heard about the children's corpses being shoved into the animatronic suits. He's heard about the ghosts of the children, that haunted each and every diner. He's heard rumors about the animatronics being alive because of these children. He's heard multiple ideas of whether the animatronics liked humans or not. Some have said they like children, but resent adults. Others have said that adults were not as innocent as children, therefore they should be killed. A few adults have went as far as to say that the animatronics killed adults because adults found the animatronics creepy. Are any of these urban legends true? 

If so: why did Jeremy sign up for a job at the one place that gives people the creeps?! 

Jeremy looked at the watch on his wrist: 

[2:00] 

It was the second night of working at this nightmarish party place. All Jeremy wanted was the paycheck at the end of the week. He did NOT sign up for this stupidity... 

Should he have reconsidered taking the job? Maybe. Is he regretting taking the job? Somewhat. Is Jeremy gonna survive the week? God, he hoped so. He has his whole life to look forward to! He didn't want to let a single week at a scary restaurant ruin the rest of his life. 

Jeremy turned on the iPad and flipped through the cameras. It looked like the party rooms were empty. Next, he checked CAM 05 and CAM 06: empty. Thank goodness. Jeremy looked at the other cameras and found out something strange: camera 11 wasn't working! It was just showing pure static. 

So, Jeremy tried viewing the game room as best he could out of Cam 10. Unfortunately, this didn't work as well as he wished...

He realized that what he was gonna do was risky. But...what other choice did he have? So, Jeremy grabbed his flashlight, and walked out of the office through the small hall towards Pasillo Central. He walked past the party rooms, and walked out into the main hall. Once he reached there, Jeremy took a right and walked down the hall into the game area. Using his flashlight, Jeremy looked around for the 11th camera...In a matter of seconds, Jeremy's flashlight shined onto the grey video camera! Jeremy smiled and walked up to the camera. He grabbed a nearby stool from the prize area, and used it to reach Cam 11. Once he was up, Jeremy moved the flashlight around the camera, looking around for any wires loose. It took a little bit, but Jeremy managed to find the problem: a black wire was unplugged...

Jeremy's eyes narrowed in curiousity. Now when did that happen? It was working perfectly fine yesterday. Who unplugged it? Instead of focusing on that, Jeremy decided to trow that question out the window and feel for an empty plug in the back. Soon enough, Jeremy managed to find it. Using some expert navigating and a lot of patience, Jeremy finally got the wire plugged back in. 

'the camera should be working now.' Jeremy thought. While he was there though, Jeremy decided to double check for any miswiring. Jeremy moved the flashlight up, down, left, right, and diagonal. In a matter of minutes, Jeremy could conclude that everything appeared to be in place. 

Suddenly...a couple heavy footsteps could be heard behind the stool, in the gaming room. Jeremy froze in place. Oh god...Is that what he thinks it is? Jeremy stood there, frozen in place for another 5 minutes. During those 5 minutes, the footsteps began getting closer and closer to the stool he was standing on. Jeremy was too afraid to do anything except for shining his flashlight into the camera. 

In one slow move, the footsteps stopped. Jeremy could feel the presence of a super tall figure behind him...Jeremy, growing extremely intimidated and anxious, slowly turned himself around to look the animatronic in the face. As he turned the flashlight around with him, the flashlight began to give Jeremy mental hints on which animatronic it was. The first thing he noticed, was that the animatronic was brown. A chocolate-shade of brown with an orange hue on its belly and inner face. The eyes were open wide, staring at Jeremy with its light blue iris's. 

Jeremy gasped rather slowly as he processed the gigantic robotic bear that stood in front of him. For a couple seconds, the animatronic didn't move. It just stared at Jeremy. Stared deep into his soul...Jeremy just stared back at it, looking at the big bear as the visibly shaky flashlight shone onto it. 

Suddenly, Freddy's jaw opened a little bit, revealing the pitch black inside of his mouth. Jeremy let out a terrified whimper in reaction to the sudden movement. Following suit, Freddy's head tilted to the side, like a curious puppy. Now, Freddy was staring intently at him with this tilted 'surprise' look. By now, Jeremy's teeth were chattering nervously. After a couple seconds of staring at the security guard, Jeremy lessened his chattering teeth and focused on his breathing instead. With his anxiety losing its power, Jeremy began to look at the Freddy Fazbear robot more closer. Jeremy couldn't even fathom how big it was! It was gigantic next to him! Jeremy felt like a toddler, looking up at such a tall animatronic like that. 

Next: Jeremy looked at its eyes a little closer, to see what's inside...

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Freddy shouted. 

Jeremy shouted and threw his flashlight up in terror. Jeremy jumped and quickly attempted to take a few steps back...only for his body to fall much more backwards than he wanted! Jeremy had forgotten he was standing on a stool, and was currently falling backwards as a result. Jeremy thought he was gonna fall onto the ground and get a concussion. Jeremy yelped and shut his eyes as he braced for impact. 

Out of nowhere, in a quick motion, someone had grabbed his ankles and lifted him up to save him from hitting his head! Jeremy opened his eyes almost immediately, and looked in front of him. It was just the gaming room. Whoever had grabbed him, must've grabbed his ankles from behind. 

Suddenly, Jeremy felt his body get lifted up! 

"WELCOME EVERYBODY, TO FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA!" the animatronic shouted. "I'M FREDDY FAZBEAR, AND I'D LIKE TO WISH YOU, THE BIRTHDAY BOY, A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the voice declared very loudly. 

Jeremy began to panic. He could just sense the death that was awaiting him. In an attempt to prevent it, Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut and began shouting. 

"NononoNONONONO! LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN! I HAVE A LIFE TO LIVE, A PASSION TO FULFILL! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Jeremy shouted desperately. 

Everything went silent for a moment or two. "...Kill you?" the same voice said. 

Jeremy opened one of his eyes. It was pretty dark. The only source of lighting available, was from the flashlight he had dropped from getting spooked. Other than that, he couldn't see very well. 

"What do we have here?" Someone said beside him. Swiftly, a pair of large, yellow legs walked in front of Jeremy's view. 

Jeremy looked down to see the rest of the animatronic. It was the new, girly-looking Chica. "Ch-Chica! Uh-...hi..." Jeremy reacted, still quite scared to talk or even move for that matter. 

"Why are you upside down?" Chica asked. 

Jeremy was about to answer, when Freddy quickly took over for him. "He fell off the stool, and I caught him." Freddy explained. 

"Oh. And you happened to catch him upside down?" Chica asked. 

"He fell backwards. It was the closest part I could reach!" Freddy added. Jeremy heard a mechanical turning sound. "Now that I mention it, he hasn't thanked me yet." Freddy mentioned. Jeremy's eyes widened. How stupid of him! Freddy literally saved him from a concussion! How could he have forgotten to say thank you?!

"Oh-um...Thank you...for catching me." Jeremy finally said. 

"You're welcome!" Freddy replied. 

Jeremy waited for something to happen. Anything. He waited for Freddy or Chica to grab his body, and shove him into a suit...That was how it worked, right?

"So...are you gonna do it?" Jeremy asked, fully expecting death at this point. 

Chica looked at Freddy, confused. "Do what?" Chica asked. 

"Are you gonna kill me? Shove me into a suit? Leave my dead body to rot inside the suit?!" Jeremy asked, still overwhelmed with anxiety. 

Chica bent down to get a better look at the night guard. "It looks like Mr. Emily hired another 'daredevil' night guard. Do you really believe those rumors?" Chica asked. Jeremy looked to his left. He looked to his right. He looked all around the view in front of him, in an attempt to make sense of it all. 

"So...you're not gonna kill me then?" Jeremy clarified. 

"No! We're not gonna kill you!" Chica replied before walking away. Jeremy took the moment of quiet time to process what had just happened. He wasn't gonna die! That's great news! 

"Found them!" Chica yelled. Without any warning whatsoever, the lights came on! Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut. The lights were so bright at first! As Jeremy's eyes slowly began to adjust, Chica and Freddy began to inspect the upside down man in their grasp. 

"That's a big child." Chica commented. 

"He's grown up. He's a male, grown up child." Freddy corrected. 

Chica looked down at the floor, and eyed up a black and white object on the ground. Then, she bent down and picked it up. "What's this?" Chica asked. Jeremy's eyes widened. It looked like his hat! Jeremy felt his head and sure enough, all he could feel was his dirty blonde hair. 

"Hey! That's mine!" Jeremy explained, reaching his arms out in an attempt to get it. Jeremy's arms only reached so far though. Chica's arms were around 3 feet in front of him. 

Chica looked at the upside down human. "What is it?" Chica asked. 

"It's my hat, and I want it back." Jeremy replied. 

Chica looked at the small human that was being held by her best friend. "Flip him over." Chica suggested. 

"Okay." Freddy replied. The robot bear let go of one of Jeremy's ankles, and allowed only one hand to hold him up by his ankle. Next, Freddy wrapped his hand around Jeremy's waist and grabbed on. Not fully expecting the waist squeeze, Jeremy let out a few surprise giggles. But, this didn't slow or stop Freddy's progress at all. Letting go of Jeremy's ankle, Freddy placed his other hand around Jeremy's other part of his waist. Lastly: Freddy lifted him up. Now, Jeremy was staring at Freddy, with his back towards Chica. 

Almost immediately after transition, Jeremy began to feel overwhelmed by how small he was, compared to Freddy. So, he started pushing against Freddy's hands and wiggling to get free. He had a job to get to! He did NOT have the time for this silliness! 

"Let me go!" Jeremy yelled at Freddy, still pushing against Freddy's fingers. 

"He's wiggling a lot. Is he having a temper tantrum?" Freddy asked curiously. Chica looked at the squirming, frustrated man in Freddy's grasp. 

"I think so." Chica replied. "Try throwing him up in the air and catching him. I've seen parents do it. Kids love it!" Chica suggested. 

Jeremy's eyes widened in horror. Was he about to be thrown up like a toddler and caught by an animatronic?! Sadly he was right. Freddy actually followed her advice. Freddy threw Jeremy up in the air, a good 5 feet, and readied his hands for when gravity would do its job. Jeremy shouted all the way up, and continued his shouting all the way down into Freddy's arms again. This wasn't calming! This wasn't comforting at all! This was terrifying! This just made Jeremy's anxiety skyrocket in a matter of seconds! Jeremy couldn't do anything, except experience the light g-force as he flew up, and feel his stomach drop as gravity pulled him back down. 

The sudden feeling of falling and being caught by gigantic hands was both relieving, and bloodcurdling all at once. It made him feel slightly better knowing he wasn't gonna fall onto the ground with a loud splat, but it also disturbed him that he was gonna end up in the arms of a huge robotic bear. Either way: this was not helping him whatsoever. 

By the time the sixth throw and catch had happened, Jeremy was visibly shaking in the arms of the animatronic. Jeremy's face was visibly traumatized. Freddy didn't know it, but Jeremy's body was actually a lot more fragile than Freddy's body was. So Freddy's throwing and catching, could actually be seen as mishandling, or negligence in the eyes of the police. But how could a new animatronic know about that? 

Finally after one last throw, Freddy had noticed Jeremy's state and stopped throwing him. "Chica, the throwing isn't helping him. He looks scared." Freddy reacted. 

Chica looked at the man. Freddy was right. The adult was trembling in fear. As she tried to think of what to do, Freddy decided to try something. 

"What's your name?" Freddy asked. 

Jeremy looked up amidst his trembling. Soon, Jeremy looked down at the floor and allowed his hair to cover up his face. "Jeremy." He whispered. 

"Jeremy?" Freddy clarified. The animatronic bear let one of his hands go free, and attempted to lift Jeremy's chin up with his finger. As soon as Jeremy's face was visible again, Jeremy turned his head away from Freddy, refusing to show his face or even look at him. Freddy placed two of his fingers on Jeremy's cheek, and lightly put pressure on the hand to turn his head towards the front. Jeremy, not wanting to show his face at all, pushed Freddy's hand away and turned his frowny face away. Lastly, Jeremy crossed his arms to add to the attitude. 

He looked angry. But why? "He's...pouting." Freddy reacted. 

"Really?" Chica clarified. 

"Yeah." Freddy replied. 

"Then come on! Let's cheer him up!" Chica replied. 

"Okay! Hey Jeremy: Do you like jokes?" Freddy asked. 

Jeremy groaned in annoyance. He didn't mind jokes normally, but he grew to hate the childish jokes. They were told way too many times, like a song on replay. He was sick and tired of them. They got really annoying, especially when he got older. So, he answered: 

"No. I don't like jokes." Jeremy replied with an attitude. Freddy's mouth opened in surprise. This man was like a grumpy old man. He's seen one or two of those in the last couple days. But this? This was new. This man had a bad attitude. 

"Funny...We have a stubborn one. He doesn't like jokes." Chica reacted, lifting her finger up to Jeremy's neck. Jeremy kept his head frozen to the side, but softened his expression and turned his eyes towards the yellow finger in curiousity. 

Without any warning, Chica fluttered the finger up and down, on Jeremy's exposed neck. Jeremy's body jumped and curled inwards to cover up the spot. A squeal left Jeremy's mouth before he began flailing his hands towards the finger's direction to stop it. 

Freddy's eyelids opened wider. "He's ticklish!" Freddy declared excitedly. Freddy placed his hand onto Jeremy's ribcage, and began squeezing it. Jeremy's mouth morphed into a wobbly smile. The security guard bursted into giggles almost immediately, and attempted to remove the hand from his ribcage. But, the hand just wasn't budging. Jeremy was forced to take the tickling. 

"Lehehehehet mehehehehe gohohohohoho! Ihihi nehehehed to wohohohohork!" Jeremy begged. 

"But you ARE working! you're entertaining us now!" Freddy reacted. "Here: I'll hold his arms, and you try out his armpits. I heard they can be very ticklish." Freddy explained briefly. Chica nodded in agreement, and watched as Freddy lifted up his upper arms with an index finger on each side. 

Jeremy's eyes widened to the side of saucers! He began protesting as much as possible. "No, please! L-look! I'm feeling a lot better! See? I don't need tickles!" Jeremy pleaded, putting on a fake smile to prove it. But, Chica was persistent! Chica began to poke and scratch at Jeremy's armpits with her curled index fingers. "I DOHOHON'T NEHEHEHEHEHEED TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!" Jeremy shouted before dissolving into long fits of laughter. 

"I think you do!" Chica replied. 

"Yeah! You were being a naughty little boy with a really bad attitude. I think you deserve some cheer-up tickles for that." Freddy added, unintentionally teasing him. Jeremy's laughter echoed throughout the entire room. And, it only got louder from there! Freddy decided to use his flexible thumbs to poke Jeremy's armpits as well. 

Jeremy squealed and began to flail and kick his hanging feet as he cackled and laughed. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHI'M TOOHOHOHOHO TIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHIHISH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He reacted. 

"Fascinating! He's able to talk through his laughter!" Freddy reacted. 

"OHOHOHOF COHOHOHOURSE IHIHIHI CAHAHAHAHAN!" Jeremy yelled through his laughter. 

"I wonder where else he's ticklish?" Chica asked, retreating her hands. 

Freddy thought for a moment, "Oh! I know!" Freddy exclaimed before lifting Jeremy up higher. Freddy moved one of his hands back onto Jeremy's waist, and grabbed one of Jeremy's shoes with his other hand. 

"What- What are you doing?" Jeremy yelled. Freddy removed the slip on shoe off of Jeremy's foot, and let it fall to the floor with a loud clap. "Hey! Put my shoe back!" Jeremy yelled. 

"Here: Your turn to hold him." Freddy said, before throwing Jeremy old-granny style over to Chica. 

Jeremy was NOT ready for that. No human should ever be ready for being thrown like that! It's impossible usually. But if it IS possible, It's always frowned upon for being inhumane! But, why should animatronics know that? Heck, animatronics shouldn't be able to move around at night! Yet, here they are, throwing and tickling a security guard in the middle of the night. 

Chica caught Jeremy as carefully as she could, and held onto Jeremy at the hips. Then, Freddy walked himself over to the two of them and lifted up Jeremy's socked foot. Just to check, Freddy fluttered a finger on Jeremy's arch for a couple seconds. Jeremy squealed and let out a few giggles. That confirmed everything! So, to get as much fun out of the moment as possible, Freddy removed Jeremy's black sock to reveal Jeremy's bare foot. 

Freddy took a few moments to just stare at the bare foot. "That's what your feet look like?" Freddy asked as he poked and wiggled his finger on the bottom of his foot. 

Jeremy began laughing almost immediately. "Yehehehehes! Nohohow stahahahahap ihihihihit!" Jeremy replied, shaking his head and messing up his hair. 

"No way! I just started!" Freddy complained before adding a second wiggly finger to the foot. 

"NOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIHIT'S COHOHOHOHOLD! IHIHI DOHOHOHON'T LIHIHIHIHIKE IHIHIHIT!" the security guard shouted. 

Freddy tilted his head. "You don't like my cold fingers?" Freddy clarified. 

"IHIHIHIT'S COHOHOHOHOLD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jeremy reacted. 

"Oh. Well I'm sorry, but I can't help that! You're gonna have to sit tight and get used to my cold, fat fingers." Freddy teased. Jeremy just groaned through his laughter, as he continued squirming and wiggling in Chica's grasp. How was this actually happening right now?! Was one of the animatronics seriously tickling his foot in the middle of the night?! How did his night even come to this?! Jeremy couldn't even remember! He was too distracted by the cold, ticklish plastic at the bottom of his feet. 

All of a sudden, everything went quiet...Freddy's fingers stopped tickling so they could hear properly. In a moment of silence, a faint sound could be heard in the distance. Somewhere in the room, a quiet music box tune could be heard, twinkling in the background. It sounded similar to the century-old tune, Pop goes the Weasel...But suddenly...the music box stopped, and the clicking sound of a closing door could be heard, before pure silence...

Jeremy gasped in horror. THE MUSIC BOX! MARIONETTE! HE'S ESCAPED THE MUSIC BOX! Jeremy attempted to yell out loud, to get someone's attention. But, Chica had moved her index finger up to Jeremy's mouth and covered it quickly. 

"He's coming." Freddy said. Jeremy whimpered in pure paranoia. Was he gonna die? Was the marionette gonna kill him? Was the camera going to record is very last moments? Were people gonna watch the camera to figure out how he died?...Would they blame his death on bad decisions? What would happen to his body?! WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?! JEREMY DEMANDED TO KNOW!

A sound managed to knock Jeremy out of his anxious rambling. That sound was no footstep...it was the sound of a garbage can falling in the very room they were in. Jeremy's eyes widened. Marionette was getting closer! No! NO! NOOO! 

This is it...he's gonna die...He's gonna be found in a few hours, ripped apart on the floor...He could guarantee it. 

There, standing in front of them, was a tall, thin animatronic with a white mask, lipstick and purple stripes down the eyes. The animatronic doll's sleeves and leggings were striped black and white, and the doll's chest had 3 little buttons sewn onto it. 

"Hi Marionette! your narrow fingers would do quite nicely for what we're doing." Freddy explained. 

Jeremy's eyes widened. Excuse me? Narrow fingers? Was...was Freddy inviting Marionette to tickle him? Jeremy didn't know how he felt about this...

The Puppet walked closer to the trio. He bent his lower arm up, and looked down at its 3, narrow fingers. He wiggled them up and down. Jeremy tensed up and looked away. He couldn't watch. The wiggly, narrow fingers were making him flustered and embarrassed. He couldn't dare imagine what those narrow fingers would feel like on his body...The fingers were thin like human fingers, but pointy on the end. Therefore: they were capable of strategy and precision...

Marionette walked closer and closer to Jeremy and stopped to look at him in the eyes. Jeremy just froze in place...afraid to move...Marionette looked at the guard, almost curiously. Marionette turned its head and just stared blankly into the guard. Then, the puppet looked down at the leg and the bare foot, and picked it up with its 3 fingers. 

This animatronic isn't cold. It's covered in some kind of fur-like fabric. It's strange. But all the thoughts that had went through Jeremy's anxious mind, had been thrown away the moment its 3 fingers poked at his foot. Jeremy threw his head back and let out a loud squeal! Freddy and Chica's fingers were thick, allowing them to tickle more skin at one time! The thick fingers were also cold, which only increased the sensitivity!

But with Marionette's fingers...the tickling was SO MUCH WORSE! The thin-size of the fingers made it even more sensitive! The marionette didn't need any cold temperature to make it tickle worse! It had fur for THAT part...

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Jeremy shouted manically. Marionette didn't say anything. At least, not at first. It just scratched and scratched all over the entire arch. 

Next, Marionette moved its fingers down to the circular heel! "STAHAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHI'M GOHOHOHONNA DIHIHIHIHIE! IHIHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLES TOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUHUCH!" Jeremy begged through his endless laughter. 

Marionette paused his fingers and lifted them away from the heel. The puppet looked up at the guard...and spoke in his small, female voice... "Seeing you powerless is like music to me." The puppet told him. 

Jeremy just stared at the puppet in fear and anxiety. Instantaneously though, Jeremy's anxiety left his mind as he threw his head back and just HOWLED with new-found laughter. Marionette had found his secret little death spot: his toes. Specifically, under his toes. Marionette was scratching all 3 of their fingers underneath Jeremy's toes, making sure to give each and every toe lots of attention. 

"NAHAHAHAT THE TOHOHOHOHOES! NAHAHAHAT MY SEHEHENSIHIHITIHIVE TOHOHOHOES! THEHEHEHEY'RE TOHOHOHOHOO TIHIHIHICKLIHIHISH FOHOHOHOR THIHIHIHIHIHIS!" Jeremy yelled desperately. 

Marionette began scratching all 3 fingers left and right underneath Jeremy's toes. 

"AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Jeremy laughed hysterically. 

Then...Marionette did something only Satan himself would be capable of: Marionette pulled a couple of Jeremy's toes back, and began scratching the more exposed spaces underneath the deathly ticklish toes. 

Jeremy was cackling like a mad man. The poor guy was losing energy rather quickly. His pushing and squirming had began to slow, and tears had started forming in his eyes. Not to be confused with tears of pain, of course. This wasn't painful for Jeremy. Though this kind of fighting presents itself with a few cons, It wasn't torturous either. It was...strangely playful. It sort of reminded Jeremy of the stories his friends would tell him, of the tickle fights they had with their siblings growing up. Some tickle fights were pure playfulness, other tickle fights were slightly torturous. But in the end, they still loved each other. 

Was Jeremy beginning to like the animatronics? Not intimate of course, but...Was Jeremy beginning to appreciate the animatronics' tickling? Surely not! That's absurd!...unless...

Marionette finally lifted its fingers away from Jeremy's toes. Jeremy took full advantage of the break, sucking as much air into his lungs as he possibly can. It feels so good to be able to breath properly. His whole body was drenched in sweat, starting at his forehead and running down his lower back. He felt hot. He needed to cool down. 

"I like you. You're fun." Freddy declared. 

Chica turned Jeremy around, so she could see his face. "Are you okay?" Chica asked. 

Jeremy giggled and kicked his feet in reaction. "I'm fine...I'm ohohokAHAhahahahay! HEHEHEhehehey!" Jeremy replied, suddenly bursting into even more joy-filled giggles. Chica tilted his head, puzzled. "Yohohohour hahahahands ahahare tihihihicklihihing mehehe!" Jeremy replied through his giggle fit. 

Chica's beaked mouth opened. "I'm holding onto you. Why is this making you laugh?" Chica asked before tightening her grip on Jeremy's waist. Jeremy's eyes squeezed shut as more laughter just left his mouth through his toothy smile. 

"Yohohohour squeeehehehehehezing myhyhy hihihihihihips! My hihihihips ahahahare tihihihicklihihish!" Jeremy explained. 

"Wow! You're ticklish just about everywhere!" Freddy reacted. Marionette giggled alongside Jeremy as it watched the silliness take place. 

"Oh Cohohohome ohohohon! IHIHIHI THOHOHOHOUGHT YOHOHOHOU WEHEHERE DOHOHONE!" Jeremy yelled as his laughter grew louder. Marionette had reached its fingers into Jeremy's armpit, and began scratching lightly. 

"Your laugh is very fun to hear! I wanna hear more of it!" Freddy explained. 

Jeremy gulped. He didn't really say yes right away, but he didn't want to say no either. He needed to think about it for a few seconds. The truth is, Jeremy didn't mind this. It eased his anxiety and made him grow less scared of the animatronics. 

So, Jeremy gave them a nod to proceed. Then, Jeremy abrupted into brand new fits of laughter! How long was Jeremy gonna be like this? Who know? Jeremy didn't care. Not one bit...


End file.
